


Golden Traveler

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traveler among many. But, he stands out among them all. Will he find his destiny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Traveler

Art by Elfqueen55

 

Here is a man with such captivating beauty.

 

A beauty often reserved for that creature, 'woman'.

 

With that enticing look, comes a self confidence, that propels him far above the rest.

 

And yet, he is alone.

 

A golden traveler, searching for love.

 

Whom do you dream of, golden traveler?

 

Is he near?

 

Will you find him?

 

He awaits you...

 


End file.
